One or more aspects relate, in general, to computing environments, and in particular, to software discovery within such environments.
Software discovery is performed in many computing environments to determine which products are being used by which machines. This information is then used, for instance, to appropriately invoice for such products or to determine licensing rights, etc.
In large computing environments, such as virtualized computing environments, scanning all of the machines to determine what products are deployed thereon may be time-consuming and/or require significant computing resources.